Bravo Command
Background Bravo Command is the command & control element that supervises, advises, instructs, deploys, and provides all combat and peace-time logistical support to the Bravo Teams. Bravo Command assigns Teams to Deployments, assigns missions to Teams, and gathers intelligence and other reconnaissance from other branches of the military and intelligence community to make informed decisions on missions and their importance to a Bravo Team intervention. Bravo Command has the ability to make final decisions and "green light" missions for Bravo Teams with very little oversight that have been approved and handed down to Bravo Command for decisions by Special Forces Command and / or the Office of Defense (OOD) or Federal Intelligence. Both of Bravo Command's sub-divisions, Command Group Red and Command Group Black, are stationed at their respective Special Forces Command and Office of Defense Headquarters with their own small detachment of staff and technicians. Design & Beginning Bravo Command was formed during the Rome Line Campaign. At the end of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression, Bravo Command was divided into two different Command Groups: Command Group Red and Command Group Black, all which still reported under Bravo Command. Bravo Command was removed from Special Forces Command and assigned to it's own Command, giving it unheard of independence from standard military command structure. Command Group Black was assigned to Special Forces Command (but still reported to Bravo Command), while Command Group Red was assigned to the Office of Defense (OOD) with only two Bravo Teams attached; the details of the OOD pairing with Bravo Command is highly classified. Bravo Command's physical location is highly classified. Bravo Command is designed in the following structure: Command Section * Bravo Commander ** Commanding Officer (CO) ** General or higher ** Reports directly to the President of the Terran Federation and the Office of Defense * Executive Officer ** Second-in-Command ** Colonel ** Reports directly to the Bravo Commander ** Chief Intelligence Officer (CIO) * Operations Officer ** Third-in-Command ** Major ** Reports directly to CIO ** Chief Operations Officer (COO) * Logistics Officer ** Captain ** Reports directly to COO ** Chief Logistical Officer (CLO) Intelligence Section * Senior Intelligence Technician (SIT) ** Sergeant Major ** Reports directly to the CIO ** Runs day-to-day intelligence of all Bravo Teams * 6 Intelligence Technicians ** Each Technician oversees a currently deployed Bravo Team *** 1 Senior Technician (Master Sergeant); oversees most important missions and reports to SIT *** 5 Technicians (1 Staff Sergeant, 4 Sergeants) Operations Section * Senior Operations Technician (SOT) ** Master Sergeant ** Reports directly to the COO ** Runs day-to-day operations of all technicians and all Bravo Teams * 6 Operations Technicians ** Each Technician oversees a currently deployed Bravo Team *** 1 Senior Technician (First Sergeant); oversees most important missions and reports to SOT *** 5 Technicians (1 Staff Sergeant, 4 Sergeants) Logistical Section * Senior Logistical Technician (SLT) ** First Sergeant ** Reports directly to the CLO ** Runs day-to-day logistics of all technicians and all Bravo Teams * 6 Operations Technicians ** Each Technician oversees a currently deployed Bravo Team *** 1 Senior Technician (Sergeant First Class); oversees most important missions and reports to SLT *** 5 Technicians (1 Staff Sergeant, 4 Sergeants) Base Staff, Security, & Motor Pool The Base Staff of Bravo Command help to keep Bravo Command operational. Bravo Command tours last upwards to nine months and both the selection process and security screening process is extremely in-depth, ensuring only the best candidates are overseeing Bravo Teams operations. Once selected, Base Staff are required to serve for at least two 9 month tours (or 2 years) back-to-back. They are held to the highest classified standards and a breach of their classified work (to tell someone else not authorized to know) is automatic prison time and possible death, depending on the breach of information. Bravo Command Base Staff & Security are flown in for their 9 month tours on non-tracked, unidentifiable, top-secret transports to Bravo Command's undisclosed location. Staff * 63 Technicians; enough personnel to run all three Sections night and day for three 8 hour shifts (21 personnel per shift) * 72 Base Staff; 24 personnel a shift; 3 shifts a day ** 3 Base Officers (1 Colonel, 1 Major, 1 Captain) ** 15 Command & Control Center Personnel ** 1 Chef *** 5 Cooks ** 9 Building Maintenance Technicians ** 9 Vehicle Mechanics ** 30 other staff Security Because of Bravo Command's sensitive nature, it's location is kept top secret. But while the location is kept secret, it also has healthy security force to keep people away and the site secure. * Special Security Force (SSF); 114 troops; 1 Company reinforced with 1 Platoon ** 9 Light Tacticals (3 per shift; immediate visible base security) * SSF Armor Detachment (66 personnel); stationed in hanger and long-range patrol (not security) ** 12 Harley-Davidson MT350E ** 3 Light Tacticals ** 6 Oshkosh L-ATV (4 seat-Close Combat Weapons Carrier) ** 3 Enforcer IIILight Tactical Tanks Motor Pool * 3 Super Leviathan-class Assault Landing Craft * 1 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) * 6 Oshkosh L-ATV (4 seat-General Purpose) * 12 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo trucks Category:Federal Army Category:Bravo Team Category:Office of Defense (OOD)